


A Haze of the Unknown

by pinkheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Gags, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, porn with feelings is my second name okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/pseuds/pinkheichou
Summary: Eren wasn’t aware. Didn’t expect to—hadn’t been knowing how much he would be feeling. How mindwrecking and good it felt for his body to be treated like this.





	A Haze of the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober Day 11 - Sadism/Masochism & Gags

Eren wasn’t aware. Didn’t expect to—hadn’t been knowing how much he would be feeling. How  _mindwrecking_  and  _good_  it felt for his body to be treated like this.

Hands gripping around his elbows, keeping them on his sides and slightly back, kneeling on the mattress with softness of the blanket tickling against his legs. Tears were tarnishing his eyesight and the ball gag around his mouth swallowed most of his tattered grunts.

Levi’s cock was pounding ruthlessly into his body, and Eren produced short and cut-off jerks to it.

Oversensitive and vulnerable, he breathed – although it sounded more like sobs – and his fingers clenched and unclenched. As if wanting to grab for something – anything! – that would give him release; relief, even.

Levi didn’t go easy on him, didn’t stop fucking pleasure into the boy who had been the one asking for this in the first place. Had asked for all of these so that…

And Levi praised him, exasperated through silky sighs how good Eren was; behaving well, his tight ass receiving his dick eagerly after the initial tension— _Levi loved Eren’s dedication._

Eren drank in all of Levi’s compliments like a man in the deserts who spotted water after a long time. He dropped his head low and leered at the tip of his red and swollen and aching dick. It twinged and almost burst for release. One touch of Levi’s fingers and he would be done.

Levi engaged in looping his arms through the holes of Eren’s bent arms and grasped his hair solidly, yanked it back in a tilt. With how his arms were bound to his body because of the ropes adorning his chest and back, there was no worry that Levi would lose his hold on Eren.

Just like that, Levi rammed harder into Eren, tried out every angle, spiked every sensitive nerve that ran through the inner of Eren’s ass, and grew satisfied by Eren’s vocal – as vocal as currently possible – cries.

“Eren, are you ready to come?” One of Levi’s hands sneaked around Eren’s head and found his mouth, pointer finger slipping inside, playing with Eren’s tongue and the ball gag. One time even he pushed it away from Eren’s mouth only for his ears to be clouded by Eren’s sweet moans. It was now that Eren finally nodded to his question. Levi pulled his finger back. “Want to come a lot and hard for me? Want to show me how much you liked my cock? Did I treat you well?”

Eren’s nods became far more enthusiastic and his desperate pleads mirrored in his sobs.

It need not to be said how highly and thoroughly and overly  _wrecked_  Eren was; all kinds of sensation and highs and sparks and chills and lust coursing through his body like a wildfire, leaving flames of pleasure behind.

The ropes stung beautifully around his torso, Levi’s hands on him liberated the trust Eren put on Levi willingly. Eren loved him so much, in every way and without any compromises.

Levi showed him what it meant to be led by emotions that weren’t so energetic; emotions that didn’t call forth Eren’s petulance. He was grateful that he was shown things that had been lacking in his black-and-white life before.

Eren let out a long string of a groan as Levi spilled into him while he was holding Eren’s body in place. Eren took it all, savoured every second of being under Levi’s control. A cleansing moment for his dull being.

Levi’s fingers worked very softly and very cautiously on Eren’s knots, releasing him from both his restraints. When he was freed, Eren sobbed out more hitched breaths and was crying from overstimulation. His afterglow abated only slowly.

“Levi…” he huffed between two sobs.

Levi shushed, grazing Eren’s bottom lip that was wet from drool. “Are you all right?”

Eren blinked his tears away, trembling. “Levi…”

“Did it feel good, love?”

Eren nodded. “Yes! Yes, it felt… so good. Levi, it was so…”

Levi gave a hint of a small smile. “I’m glad.”

Eren nodded again and swallowed the lump in his throat.

Levi went on all his fours, spread his legs a bit, curved his back saucily as he eyed Eren with lucid grey-blue eyes. 

“Now, do you think you’re still fit enough to give me the same treatment? I’ve taught you, just as you had asked of me. Ravishing me with love and lust,” Levi’s gaze grew fond but alluring, “isn’t that what you wanted?”

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many ways I want to indulge myself in to describe what it is that I love about my ships so much. I hope the subtle hints in between the smut are doing my love for Ereri justice.


End file.
